


Yuri's and Wolfram's love

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri and WOlfram both think that the other loves someone else. a misunderstanding will lead them into being together. Metion of Mpreg and Shouen ai. i put angst as a rating because they both worry that they have a one-sided love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuri's and Wolfram's love

'Why is life so cruel with me? Why did I have to fall in love with my fiancé who is in love with my brother? Why? Why? Why?' "Wolf what's wrong?" His fiancé Yuri asked him. "Nothing is wrong. Why?" "Wolf don't lie to me. I know something is wrong. What is it? Tell me!" "Well, I fell in love with someone who loves Conrant (not sure if I wrote the name right.)"

Yuri's heart felt broken when he heard that his fiancé was in love with someone else. 'I know that I will make him hate me for what I'll do, but, I don't care.' "Wolf, do you want me to make you feel better?" "Yuri?" "I know that the one you love isn't me, but I promise that after what I'll do to you, I'll let you do what ever you want to me. I know that you'll hate me, but I love you."

Yuri approached Wolf and kissed him passionately. When he felt Wolf kiss back, tears fell from his eyes. 'I know that I'm a replacement but I love him and I'll do everything for him.' Then they pulled away to breath. When Wolf saw Yuri crying, he stepped closer and hugged him tightly. "I thought that you loved my brother.

I felt that my heart had broke when I saw you talking to my brother and telling him that you loved someone so much that you couldn't stay away from him, and I thought I would die. The only one I'll ever be able to love is you." When he said those words, Wolf crushed his lips on Yuri's making him lay to the bed that was behind them. He undressed Yuri while Yuri undressed him.

Their clothes were thrown at the floor. When they were naked, they became one. They had sex that night and when Conrant went to say good night to Yuri and Wolf he heard both of them making sexy sounds. Conrant left and let them continue. The next morning, Gunter asked Conrant why he was blushing so hard every time he saw Yuri and Wolf. Conrant said to Gunter's ear:

"I heard Yuri and Wolf making sexy sounds yesterday and Wolf saying to Yuri today that he got pregnant from their activities last night." Now, both Conrant and Gunter blushed every time they saw them. In the afternoon, Wolf and Yuri cornered them to ask the questions that bothered both of them. "Why are you blushing every time you see the two of us?"

Wolf asked in his usual tone that said: 'I'm in a higher status than you so you'll answer my questions wanting or not.' "Well, Conrant here heard your activities of last night and you saying to Yuri that you are expecting and then told me." "That's the only reason?" Yuri asked and Gunter and Conrant nodded. "Well, we don't care if you know it. Come on Wolf. I want to spent some time alone with you."

He said out aloud while in Wolf's ear said: "I want to do the same things to you I did yesterday." "Okay." Wolf said while blushing madly. Yuri took Wolf's hand and took him to their champers. "Oh, my little babies are growing up." Wolfs mother and former demon king/queen said. Her other two sons of her sighted while they made a mental note to not go to Yuri's and Wolf's room again.

The end.


End file.
